For Ever
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: Une histoire d'amitié basée sur JJ.
1. Les ennuis commencent

**Horaire de publication**

Tous les dimanches

 **Avertissement**

 **Toute cette histoire est fictive, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Il se peut qu'il y ai des spoilers et certaines parties peuvent choquer les personnes les plus sensibles. Je tiens à préciser qu'en aucune façon je souhaite discriminer des religions où des ethnies. Tout lien avec des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument fortuit. Néanmoins cette histoire m'appartient, toute copie sans mon accord est strictement interdite. De plus si vous voyez un lien avec d'autres fictions veillez me prévenir car je ne voudrais en rien faire du plagiat. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Toute l'équipe était là, ils avaient tous le visage du deuil. Will et Henry étaient présents, l'absence de JJ se faisait sentir. Tous fixaient le cercueil en dessous duquel se trouvait la photo d'une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Pénélope pleurait, Will avait les larmes aux yeux quand à Henry il était trop petit et ne se rendait pas compte, il avait juste demandé si elle allait rejoindre tante Rosaline.

 **Chapitre 1: Les ennuis commencent**

3 jours plus tôt au domicile de JJ

JJ: Allô Aëvy.

Aëvy: Salut JJ.

JJ: Tout va bien tu as l'air bizarre.

Aëvy: Tu travail toujours au FBI ?

JJ: Oui pourquoi ?

Aëvy: Il faudrait qu'on se voie, c'est urgent.

JJ: Où es-tu ? Aëvy: Au parc Lafayette.

JJ: J'arrive

Au parc

Aëvy: JJ!

JJ: Tu m'as fait peur au téléphone, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Aëvy: J'ai reçu des lettres de menaces et j'ai l'impression qu'on me suit.

JJ: Tu as les lettres sur toi ?

Aëvy _en tendant les lettres à JJ_ : Oui voila.

 _JJ lit les lettres:_

 _Lettre 1: "Tic tac tic tac tu seras à moi."_

 _Lettre 2: "Depuis des mois je t'observe et plus je te vois plus j'ai envie que tu sois à moi."_

 _Lettre 3: "Le moment où nous serons réunis sera bientôt là et tu verras à quel point je tiens à toi."_ _Lettre 4:"A l'aube d'un jour prochain enfin tu me verras et après cela je serrai toujours la pour toi. A bientôt mon amour."_

JJ: Tu as prévenu la police ?

Aëvy: Oui mais ils ne peuvent rien faire tant qu'aucun acte n'a été commis. Aide-moi JJ, je suis terrifiée.

JJ: Je vais voir avec mon boss si on peut faire quelque chose en attendant viens habiter à la maison tu serras en sécurité.

Aëvy: Merci JJ je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'avais pas été là.


	2. Menaces

**Chapitre 2: Menaces**

Au domicile de JJ

JJ: Will tu te souviens d'Aëvy, mon amie d'enfance.

Will: Oui, comment vas-tu ?

Aëvy: Ca peut aller...

Will: ?

JJ: Aëvy a reçu des lettres de menaces, je lui ai proposé de loger ici le temps d'éclaircir l'affaire.

Will: Pas de problème je dormirais dans le divan.

Aëvy: Non non, je prendrai le canapé, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Will: Tu es sûre ?

Aëvy: Oui totalement, c'est déjà gentil à vous de m'héberger.

Henry: Maman tu es déjà revenue!

JJ: Oui mon chéri, je te présente Aëvy, c'est une amie qui va habiter à la maison un certain temps.

Henry: Bonjour.

Aëvy: Bonjour bonhomme, comment tu t'appelle ?

Henry: Henry.

Aëvy: Waouh c'est un beau prénom, tu as quel âge ?

Henry _en montrant six doigts_ : J'ai six ans.

Henry: Tu viens jouer avec moi papa.

Will: J'arrive mon grand.

Aëvy: Il est adorable.

JJ: Oui mais c'est un lève tôt alors dès 7h30 du matin il court partout et veux jouer.

Aëvy: Je veux bien le garder si tu as besoin.

JJ: C'est gentil, demain Will et moi travaillons.

Aëvy: Pas de problème ce serra un plaisir.

Le soir

JJ: Demain c'est Aëvy qui te gardera pendant qu'on serra au travail avec papa.

Henry: Ouais !

JJ: Allez au lit maintenant.

JJ: Bonne nuit mon chéri, je t'aime.

Henry: Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Au BAU

JJ: Hotch, je pourrais te parler ?

Hotch: Bien sûr, tout va bien ?

JJ: Mon amie a reçue des lettres de menace.

Hotch: Tu voudrais qu'on enquête dessus.

JJ: Oui je suis inquiète pour elle.

Hotch: Ok réunis l'équipe, on va faire ce qu'on peut.

Salle de réunion

Derek: Quelqu'un sait pourquoi on est là ?

Garcia: J'ai juste reçu un message de JJ disant qu'on avait une affaire mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

Reid: Moi c'est pareil.

JJ: Bonjour désoler pour le dérangement.

Rossi: Qu'Est-ce qui se passe.

JJ: Une amie Aëvy Rowent a reçu des lettres de menace.

Reid: Des menaces de mort ?

JJ: Non, elles faisaient plus penser à un enlèvement.

Derek: Où est-elle ?

JJ: Chez moi.

Reid: Tu as les lettres ?

JJ _en tendant les lettres à Reid_ : Oui les voila.

Reid: Il fait des rimes mais elles ne sont pas recherchées.

Hotch: Il parle en "je" ce qui prouve qu'il est égocentrique et certainement dominateur.

Derek: Il l'a écrite à la main, une sorte de romantisme.

Rossi: Il parle de l'aube, c'est un moment romantique mais peut-être aussi le moment où aura lieu l'enlèvement.

Reid: Il est très intelligent, il veut nus faire croire qu'il ne l'est pas mais le fait de choisir l'aube qui est un moment romantique et aussi propice pour un enlèvement.

Garcia: Le papier est un papier spéciale parfumé la rose.

Hotch: Bon JJ amène là ici.

JJ: Ok.

Chez JJ

 _JJ voit qu'il y a du courrier dans la boite aux lettres_

JJ: Aëvy, il y a une lettre pour toi.

 _Aëvy lit la lettre:_

 _"Tu peux te cacher, je te retrouverai toujours. Au fait pas mal ton amie blonde. Dit toi que si je le veux je peux vous avoir toutes les deux maintenant alors évitez de me mettre en colère où vous le payerez très chère."_

Aëvy: Oh non!

JJ: Quoi ?

Aëvy: Je suis désolée, je vais y aller.

JJ: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Aëvy: Tient, lis la lettre.

 _JJ lit la lettre._

JJ: Viens avec moi on va te mettre sous protection au FBI.

Aëvy: Et pour Henry ?

JJ: J'ai prévenu la baby-sitter, elle va arriver.


	3. Indices

**Chapitre 3: Indices**

Au BAU

JJ: Je vous présente Aëvy.  
JJ: L'agent Derek Morgan.  
Derek: Salut.  
Aëvy: Bonjour.  
JJ: Docteur Spencer Reid.  
Reid: Enchanté.  
Aëvy: De même pour moi.  
Hotch: Tu dois être Aëvy.  
Aëvy: Oui.  
Hotch: Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner.  
JJ: Où est le reste de l'équipe ?  
Hotch: Rossi avait une séance de dédicaces et Garcia essaye d'en savoir plus sur l'auteur des lettres.  
JJ: Elle a reçu une nouvelle lettre.  
Derek: De quand date-elle ?  
JJ: D'aujourd'hui.  
Spencer: Il n'utilise plus de rimes, la trace d'encre est plus prononcée, il a appuyé plus fort et utilise des menaces.  
Hotch: Il devient de plus en plus dominant.  
Spencer: De quand date la 4ème lettre ?  
Aëvy: D'avant-hier.  
Spencer: Depuis quand es-tu chez JJ ?  
Aëvy: Je suis arrivée hier.  
Derek: Ca veut dire qu'il te suit sinon comment aurait-il put savoir que tu étais chez JJ.  
Hotch: Tu as prévenu quelqu'un de ton départ ?  
Aëvy: Non, j'avais trop peur, je suis partie sur un coup de tête.  
JJ: Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression que quelqu'un te suivait.  
Aëvy: Oui, j'ai vus plusieurs fois un 4x4 noir devant chez moi et parfois quand je sortait il était là. Il m'a même suivit une fois mais il a compris que je savais et a fait demi-tour.  
Hotch: Bon on va te mettre sous surveillance policière.  
Derek: Elle peut venir chez moi, le harceleur sait qu'elle est chez JJ et il a clairement dit qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à elles deux.  
Hotch: Morgan a raison.  
Spencer: On devrait aussi mettre JJ sous protection.  
JJ: Pourquoi, c'est Aëvy qu'il veut.  
Spencer: Il a écrit qu'il pourrait vous avoir toutes les deux.  
Hotch: Je vais placer des agents devant chez toi.  
JJ: Ok...  
Hotch: Tu as la plaque du 4x4 ?  
Aëvy: Oui c'est RAK-8567 de Virginie.  
Hotch: JJ tu l'envoie à Garcia.  
JJ: OK.

Dans le couloir

JJ: Allô Garcia c'est JJ tu peux me trouver le propriétaire d'une voiture ?  
Garcia: Pas de problème qu'elle est la plaque ?  
JJ: RAK-8567  
Garcia: ...  
Garcia: Elle appartient à Jenna Cosinski, elle a déclaré le vol de sa voiture i mois.  
JJ: Elle a quoi comme voiture ?  
Garcia: Une smart noir.  
JJ: Ok merci Garcia.  
Garcia: A ton service.

Dans la salle de réunion

JJ: C'est une plaque volée il y a un mois.  
Hotch: Ok Aëvy vas avec Reid placer sur une carte touts les endroits où tu as vu le 4x4.  
Rossi: Désoler pour le retard.  
Hotch: C'est rien, Garcia t'a briffer ?  
Rossi: Oui.  
Hotch: Ok, Morgan et JJ allez interroger les voisins d'Aëvy pour voir si ils ont remarqué quelque chose de suspect. Dave et moi allons interroger les voisins de JJ.

De retour au BAU

Hotch: Vous avez eus quelque chose ?  
Derek: Samantha Sparkel, la voisine d'Aëvy avait aussi remarqué la voiture mais elle n'a rien vu de significatif. Et vous ?  
Hotch: Les voisins de JJ ont vu un 4x4 noir tourner dans la rue depuis hier mais ils ne se sont pas tracassés à cause du travail de JJ.  
Reid: D'après Aëvy, l'homme la suit vraiment partout et ne semble pas avoir de zone de confort.  
JJ: Comment peut-il savoir où tu vas ?  
Reid: Ta voiture est équiper d'un GPS ?  
Aëvy: Non, c'est un vieux modèle.  
 _Bip Bip_  
 _JJ lit le message_  
 _"Pour Aëvy: Alerter le FBI est un choix judicieux mais tu serras quand même à moi"_  
Hotch: Reid va avec Garcia et visualise les vidéos des caméras de surveillance depuis l'arrivée d'Aëvy et cherche un 4x4 noir immatriculé RAK-8567.  
Reid: OK.  
Derek: Il la trace peut-être grâce à son portable.  
Aëvy: Impossible, j'en ai acheté un nouveau i jours en plus c'est un portable prépayé.  
JJ: Comment il a eut mon numéro ?  
Rossi: Avec quel GSM à tu appelé JJ hier ?  
Aëvy: Avec mon ancien portable.  
Rossi: Et qu'en as-tu fait après.  
Aëvy: Je l'ai jeté dans une poubelle du parc.  
Derek: Il devait être là, il a récupéré ton ancien téléphone et c'est comme ça qu'il a eut le numéro de JJ.  
 _Garcia appel Hotch_

Garcia: On a regardé la vidéo et aucun 4x4 ne correspond à la description.  
Hotch: Ok merci Garcia.  
Hotch: Il ne l'a pas suivie jusqu'au FBI alors comment sait-il qu'elle est là ?  
Derek: Aucune idée.  
Hotch: Bon rentrez chez vous et allez vous reposer, ce fut une longue journée.


	4. Suivies

**Chapitre 4: Suivies**

Le lendemain au BAU

JJ: Hotch!  
Hotch: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a JJ ?  
JJ _en tendant une carte à Hotch_ : J'ai reçu ça ce matin.  
Hotch: Ca ressemble à la carte que Reid et Aëvy on fait hier en plus détaillé.  
Derek: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Hotch: La carte reprenant les déplacements d'Aëvy.  
Rossi: On dirait une carte faite par un GPS.  
Reid: As-tu été chez un mécanicien récemment ?  
Aëvy: Oui pourquoi ?  
Reid: Quand vous confiez votre voiture à un mécanicien, vous ne vérifiez pas ce qu'il fait à votre voiture, vous lui faites confiance.  
Rossi: J'appel le garagiste de FBI pour voir si on a placé un GPS sur la voiture.  
Hotch: JJ et Morgan allez au garage où Aëvy à déposer sa voiture et interrogez le patron.

Au garage

Derek: Vous êtes le propriétaire ?  
Patron: Oui John Martinez, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
JJ: Nous sommes du FBI, on pourrait avoir la liste de vos employés ayant travaillé le lundi 8 juin.  
Martinez: Oui pas de problème voila.  
Derek: Vous avez des caméras de surveillance ?  
Martinez: Oui 3.  
Derek: Pouvez nous en faire une copie.  
Martinez: Oui, ça va prendre quelques minutes.  
JJ: Ciblez celles du 8 juin.  
Martinez: Voila.  
Derek: Merci.

Dans la voiture

JJ: Garcia tu pourrais nous envoyer les informations sur Rudy Marks, Stuart Robertson, Jules Kiènosa, Frédéric Alème et John Martinez. Normalement tu as reçu des vidéos, ce sont celles du garage, tu peux demander à Reid d'y jeter un coup d'œil.  
Garcia: Pas de problème mes amours.  
JJ: Ces mecs sont clean, aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu la suivre tout ce temps.  
Derek: Je viens de recevoir un message de Rossi disant qu'ils avaient trouvé un GPS sous la voiture d'Aëvy.

Au BAU

Hotch: Alors la vidéo, ça donne quoi ?  
Reid: Je pense que j'ai trouvé notre harceleur.  
JJ: ?  
Reid: Il a placé un objet sous la voiture d'Aëvy juste avant que le mécanicien ne la fasse redescendre.  
Derek: C'est un client ?  
Reid: Non, sa voiture était garée dehors et il est arrivé quelques minutes après Aëvy et a attendu.  
Derek: On retourne au garage voir si ça donne quelque chose.  
Rossi: Il avait déjà la plaque ?  
Reid: Oui, il la suivait depuis longtemps.  
Hotch: Reid va avec Aëvy essayez de déterminer à partir de quand a-t-il commencé à la suivre et où.

Au garage

Martinez: Re-bonjour.  
Derek: Est-ce que cet homme vous dit quelque chose ?  
Martinez: Pas vraiment, l'image est assez floue.  
JJ: Il est resté là, il n'avait pas besoin de vos services.  
Martinez: Ah oui Cody McGregor, il m'a dit qu'il voulait investir dans le garage, il a demandé si il pouvait regarder notre manière de procéder.  
JJ: Merci beaucoup.

Dans la voiture

JJ: Garcia sort moi tout ce que tu peux sur Cody McGregor.  
Garcia: Deux minutes... Cody McGregor, investisseur, casier vierge, oh.  
JJ: Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Garcia: Il est porté disparu depuis 8 mois, il était partit pour une affaire et n'est jamais revenu.  
JJ: Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait comme voiture ?  
Garcia: ... Un 4x4 noir avec vitres tintées de la marque Chevrolet.  
JJ: C'est le même que celui qui suit Aëvy.

Au BAU

Derek: Il se pourrait que notre homme ait enlevé Cody McGregor afin d'usurper son identité.  
JJ: Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?  
Aëvy: Oui il a voulu investir dans la société où je travaillais.  
JJ: Il ressemblait à ça ?  
Aëvy: Non pas du tout.  
Hotch: Tu saurais faire un portait robot ?  
Aëvy: Je pense.  
Hotch: Ok JJ vas avec elle. Reid et Morgan essayez de déterminer les points communs entre Aëvy et McGregor. David et moi allons à Southbridge pour en savoir plus sur l'affaire de disparition.

A Southbridge

Hotch: Bonjour, agent Aaron Hotchner et voici l'agent Rossi.  
Rossi: Enchanté.  
Détective: Harold Hanson, je suis heureux que vous vous soyez déplacé.  
Hotch: Oui, enfaite, un harceleur a prix l'identité de monsieur McGregor.  
Hanson: D'accord, on va vous donner les rapports de l'enquête mais nous n'avons pas grand chose, il a disparu en allant chez un particulier, c'est lui qui a prévenu sa femme de l'absence de monsieur McGregor.  
Rossi: Nous ferons de notre possible.  
Hanson: Nous avons mis les dossiers dans la salle au fond.  
Hotch: Merci.  
Hanson: Merci à vous pour le déplacement.

Au BAU

Derek: Allô p'tit cœur.  
Garcia: Oui beau gosse.  
Derek: Tu saurais m'avoir l'historique des déplacements de McGregor avant que sont GPS ne soit détruit.  
Garcia: Il va falloir que je passe les portails de sécurité de la société.  
Derek: Tu vas y arriver p'tit cœur.  
Garcia: Ca je sais mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. Je te rappel quand j'ai quelque chose.  
Spencer: Est-ce que le kidnappeur a demandé une rançon ?  
Derek: Non pourquoi ?  
Spencer: Pourquoi enlever McGregor et ne pas demander de rançon, après tout il avait de l'argent et ce n'était pas une cible facile.  
Derek: C'est pas faux.  
Spencer: Il doit y avoir un lien entre McGregor et Aëvy.  
Derek: Je sonne à Hotch pour voir si ils ont un lien.

Du coté de JJ et Aëvy

Aëvy: JJ...  
JJ: Tu as l'aire inquiète, ça va ?  
Aëvy: Je pense qu'on est suivies.  
 _JJ regarde dans le rétroviseur_  
JJ: Prends mon GSM et téléphone à Hotch.  
Aëvy: Pas de réseau.  
JJ: Bien sûr comme si se n'était pas suffisant.  
Aëvy: JJ qu'est-ce qu'on fait.  
JJ: On fait comme si ne rien n'était.  
 _Le 4x4 se déporte sur le coté et se rabat sur la voiture des deux filles_  
Aëvy: JJ ATTENTION !


	5. Je t'ai eue

**Chapitre 5: Je t'ai eue**

 _Dans la voiture_

 _JJ se réveille, elle a la tête en bas, la voiture est sur le toit_  
JJ: Aëvy...  
 _JJ essaye de la réveiller mais elle ressent une violente douleur au niveau de l'épaule droite. Elle essaye de se dégager mais elle est coincée, elle gémit de douleur quand un homme arrive._  
Homme: Non, non, non !  
 _Il dégage Aëvy de la voiture, la porte dans le van et fait de même avec JJ_

 _Au BAU_

Derek: Ca fait longtemps que JJ et Aëvy sont parties non ?  
Reid: 3 heures, 22 minutes, 14 secondes.  
Derek: Quoi ?  
Reid: Ca fait 3 heures, 22 minutes et 14 secondes qu'elles sont parties.  
Derek: JJ ne répond pas.  
Reid: Réessaye.  
Derek: Toujours rein.  
Reid: Je préviens Hotch.  
Derek: Je téléphone à la dessinatrice.

 _Dans le couloir_

Derek: Allô madame Cowel, ici l'agent Morgan du FBI.  
Cowel: Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Derek: Nous vous avons envoyé l'agent Jareau.  
Cowel: Ce nom ne me dit rien.  
Derek: Vous êtes sure ?  
Cowel: Oui, j'allais vous appeler car je trouvais bizarre qu'elles n'arrivent pas.  
Derek: Merci, pouvez-vous me prévenir si vous les voyez ?  
Cowel: Pas de problème.

 _En même temps du coté de Reid_

Reid: Allô, Hotch, JJ ne répond pas au téléphone, je suis inquiet.  
 _Derek arrive_  
Derek: Elles ne sont pas arrivées chez Cowel!  
Hotch: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Reid: Derek à sonné à Cowel et les filles ne sont jamais arrivées.  
Hotch: Ok on arrive.

 _A Southbridge_

Rossi: Tout va bien ?  
Hotch: JJ et Aëvy ont disparues.  
Rossi: Je rassemble les dossiers et je préviens Hanson.  
Hotch: Il faut trouver le lien entre Aëvy et McGregor.

 _Dans un entrepôt quelque part_

 _JJ était attachée par les mais et les pieds, l'homme n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques sachant qu'elle était du FBI. Aëvy, elle, était retenue par une cheville._  
Aëvy: Allez JJ réveille toi.  
JJ: ...Aëvy.  
Aëvy: Mon dieu tu m'as fais peur.  
JJ: Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
 _JJ essaye de bouger mais grimace_  
Aëvy: Aucune idée, tu es blessée.  
JJ: Non ça va.  
 _L'homme arrive_  
Homme: Bonjour mes dames.  
Aëvy: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
Homme: J'avais dit que je vous aurais et je vous ai eues.  
Aëvy: Pourquoi nous ?  
Homme: Tu étais ma cible depuis le début mais je ne pouvais pas laisser de témoin, de plus ta copine n'est pas mal.  
 _Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de JJ qui se débattait mais la douleur était trop forte_  
Aëvy: Ne la touche pas!  
 _L'homme l'attrapa par le bras_  
Homme: C'est moi qui décide ici, tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner!  
 _Il s'en alla. Aëvy regarda JJ, elle était assez amochée, elle avait probablement l'épaule ainsi que plusieurs cotes cassées, elle remarqua aussi un morceau de verre dans le ventre de JJ. Le choc avait été d'une violence extrême et c'était JJ qui avait tout pris._  
JJ: Aëvy, tu saignes.  
Aëvy: C'est juste une égratignure.  
JJ: Non, ça a l'air profond.  
Aëvy: Je vais bien.  
 _Après ses trois mots, la jeune femme s'évanouit_

 _Au BAU_

Reid: Ils ont retrouvés la voiture dans un ravin mais elle est vide.  
Derek: Que disent les scientifiques ?  
Reid: Le choc fut violent, elles sont certainement blessées.  
Hotch: Ils ont des indices ?  
Reid: Il y a une trace de sang coté passager et le groupe sanguin ne correspond pas avec celui de JJ ni avec celui d'Aëvy. Garcia fait une recherche.  
Rossi: Il y a des chances qu'elles soient encore vivantes ?  
Reid: Il y a beaucoup de sang mais ils disent qu'elles pourraient être encore en vie.

 _Dans l'entrepôt_

 _L'homme revient et vit Aëvy inconsciente_  
Homme: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
JJ: Elle s'est évanouie, elle est blessée.  
Homme: Non! Réveilles toi!  
JJ: Laissez la partir.  
Homme: Ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure est aussi valable pour toi.  
 _Un peu plus tard, Aëvy se réveilla_  
Aëvy: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
JJ: Tu t'es évanouie.  
Aëvy: T'as mauvaise mine.  
JJ: Merci toi aussi.  
Aëvy: T'es sure que ça va ?  
JJ: C'est un peu douloureux.  
Aëvy: Un peu ?  
JJ: Bon d'accord, c'est douloureux.  
Aëvy: Laisse-moi regarder, j'ai eu mon brevet de secourisme.  
JJ: Alors ?  
Aëvy: C'est pas beau, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital ou la plaie risque de s'infecter.  
JJ: Tu le reconnais.  
Aëvy: Ne change pas de sujet.  
 _L'homme arriva_  
Homme: Tu es réveillée, tu m'as fait peur.  
Aëvy: Elle a besoin de soins.  
Homme _en donnant un coup de pied à JJ_ : La fer**! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à elle ?  
Aëvy: C'est ma meilleure amie. Détachez la au moins s'il vous plait, je ferrais tout ce que vous voulez.  
JJ _en se tordant de douleur_ : Aëvy non!  
Homme: Pourquoi je ferrais ça ?  
Aëvy: Elle est blessée et ça me ferrais plaisir.  
Homme: Tu serras plus heureuse ?  
Aëvy: Oui, c'est normal de se faire plaisir mutuellement entre nous.  
Homme: Entre nous ?  
Aëvy: Oui entre...amoureux.  
 _L'homme détacha JJ et s'en alla_  
Aëvy: JJ ça va ?  
JJ: Tu ne devrais pas rentrer dans son jeu.  
Aëvy: Il fallait bien, tu saigne beaucoup.


	6. Catastrophe

**Chapitre 6: Catastrophe**

Au BAU

 _Hotch et Rossi reviennent de Southbridge avec le dossier de l'affaire McGregor_  
Derek: Vous avez pu faire un lien ?  
Rossi: Non nous n'avons pas eut le temps et vous vous avez avancés ?  
Derek: Les scientifiques ont trouvés de la peinture noir qui ne venait pas du 4x4 des filles.  
Hotch: L'homme a certainement provoqué l'accident pour faciliter leur enlèvement.  
Rossi: Il doit avoir un ego surdimensionné et une énorme confiance en lui pour risquer de blesser sa cible.  
Hotch: Où est Reid ?  
Derek: Il est avec les scientifiques et essaye de déterminer l'ampleur des blessures de JJ et Aëvy.  
 _Bip Bip_  
Garcia: Hello mes super profileurs, j'ai une correspondance pour le sang de la voiture, il appartient à Steve Jonson.  
Derek: Qu'est-ce que tu as sur lui ?  
Garcia: Il a totalement disparu depuis 8 mois, aucune transaction, son GSM n'émet plus de signale depuis le 06 janvier, 3 jours après la disparition de McGregor.  
Hotch: Tu as sa dernière adresse connue ?  
Garcia : Oui mais c'est un appartement de 20m² il ne peut pas garder Aëvy et JJ là bas.  
Hotch: Ok Derek va chez lui et reprends Reid sur le chemin, Dave et moi on reste ici pour essayer de faire le lien entre lui et McGregor.  
Garcia: Monsieur, je croix que j'ai peut-être quelque chose.  
Hotch: Je t'écoute Garcia.  
Garcia: Steve Jonson travaillait pour la société McGregor investment mais il a été licencié.  
Rossi: Pour quel raison ?  
Garcia: Faute professionnel.  
Hotch: Quel poste avait-il ?  
Garcia: Il était l'assistant de McGregor.  
Rossi: Ca consistait en quoi ?  
Garcia: D'après le rapport, c'était lui qui s'occupait des potentiels clients et utilisait le nom de McGregor. Selon lui, Jonson savait imiter sa signature afin de conclure l'affaire avec ses clients.  
Hotch: Alors Jonson aurait usurpé l'identité de McGregor et ?  
Rossi: Il a put rencontrer Aëvy lors d'un rendez-vous professionnel.  
Garcia: Oh mon dieu, Aëvy avait porté plainte contre McGregor et le lendemain Jonson a été viré.  
Hotch: Résumons, Jonson va chez une cliente, il se fait passer pour McGregor, là il voit Aëvy mais elle rejette ses avances. Il continue et Aëvy porte plainte contre celui qu'elle pense être McGregor, celui-ci se rend compte que Jonson à été trop loin et le licencie. Jonson en veut à Aëvy, il pense que c'est de sa faute si il a perdu son poste mais il l'aime, il ne va probablement pas lui faire de mal.  
Garcia: Et pour JJ ?  
Hotch: J'ai peur qu'elle ne subisse la rage de Jonson de plus, elle et Aëvy se connaissent depuis longtemps, elles vont certainement se protéger l'une l'autre et vu l'amour qu'éprouve Jonson pour Aëvy il ne va pas aimer le rapport qu'eslles ont.  
Garcia: Mon dieu, c'est horrible.

 _A l'appartement de Jonson_

Derek: Tout va bien Reid ?  
Reid: Oui pourquoi ?  
Derek: Tu n'a rien dit de tout le trajet.  
Reid: Je m'inquiète pour JJ.  
Derek: Moi aussi, j'espère que Hotch se trompe.  
Reid _en pointant un mur remplit de photo_ : Tu as vu ?  
Derek: Ca fait froid dans le dos.  
Reid: C'est sûr, c'est lui.  
Derek: Ca s'annonce mal pour JJ. Regarde, il a fait des croix sur son visage sur toutes les photos.  
Reid _attristé_ : Hotch avait raison.

Dans l'entrepôt

 _Aëvy a déchiré un morceau de son T-shirt et l'a placé sur la blessure de JJ_  
Aëvy: Ca va faire mal mais si je ne fait pas ça, tu vas te vider de ton sang.  
JJ: Aïe !  
Aëvy: Désolé.  
 _Steve arrive_  
Steve: Alors mon amour comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
Aëvy: Laisse là partir s'il te plait.  
Steve: Arrête, tu gâche tout !  
 _Il sort en claquant la porte_

Au BAU

Reid: Si Jonson savait imiter la signature, il a pu acheter un terrain à son nom.  
Derek: Je vais voir avec Garcia.  
Garcia: Le génie a encore une fois raison, McGregor a acheté un vieil entrepôt isolé, je vous envoie les coordonnées.

Dans l'entrepôt

 _Steve est revenu avec une robe de mariée_  
Steve: On va enfin être unis pour la vie et elle sera notre témoin.  
Aëvy: Tu la laisseras partir après ?  
Steve: Arrête, arrête !  
 _L'équipe arrive sur place, l'homme pointa son arme sur JJ, on entendit 2 détonations_

... : NON!

 _Derek arriva et tira sur Jonson_


	7. La fin d'une histoire

**Chapitre 7: La fin d'une histoire**

Aujourd'hui

C'était le moment de silence quand un véhicule arriva, une jeune femme descendit en fauteuil roulant, ses yeux étaient rouges et pleins de larmes. Elle était très faible, l'infirmier la poussa jusqu'au cercueil.

Flashback 

Il y avait 2 petites filles qui jouaient dans un jardin, elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient jumelles. Quand l'une dit à l'autre "Jennifer, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.", elle sorti un petit étui de sa poche et l'ouvra. Il contenait 2 colliers représentants chacun la moitié d'un coeur, sur l'un il y avait inscrit "For" et sur l'autre "ever". Quand on les rassemblait, ils formaient un seul et unique coeur sur lequel était gravé "For ever". Les 2 petites prirent chacune un collier et le mirent à leur cous.

Fin du flashback

 _La femme serrait fort son collier et murmura "amie pour toujours". Elle sorti de sa poche l'autre collier et le déposa sur le cercueil et déclara la larme à l'œil "adieu Aëvy"  
_

Flashback 

L'homme pointa son arme vers JJ, Aëvy se précipita et prit les 2 balles à sa place. Morgan arriva et abattu l'homme mais il était trop tard, Aëvy était morte, la 2ème balle l'avait touchée en plein cœur.

*Fin*


End file.
